Rainy Day and Umbrella
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Sepertinya hari hujan dan payung membawakan sebuah perasaan yang baru pertama kali di kenal oleh Kyuubi. Cinta. Drabble! ItaKyuu :3 Mind to RnR? But DLDR!


Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : Rainy Day and Umbrella

Cast :

Namikaze Kyuubi

Uchiha Itachi

Genre : Romance

Warning : Drabble. MissTypo(s), AU, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read!

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

.

.

.

Bukan seorang Namikaze Kyuubi kalau dia tidak berkata ketus. Seperti saat ini, dia berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha Itachi yang berdiri tepat di depannya sambil menggenggam sebuah payung yang mengembang. Senyuman manis dihadiahkan Uchiha sulung pada Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi merasa dirinya jijik sekaligus (sedikit) senang karena mendapatkan sebuat senyuman dari seorang ketua OSIS yang begitu populer di sekolahnya. Dinginnya cuaca akibat hujan yang sedari tadi mengguyur bumi tak dia hiraukan. Fokusnya sudah diambil oleh Itachi yang berusaha memayunginya sekarang.

"Uchiha-_senpai_, kau tidak perlu memayungiku seperti ini!" bentak Kyuubi. Merasa geram karena Itachi tidak menuruti perkataannya.

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu. Sepayung berdua. Kau tidak bawa payung, 'kan?" jelas Itachi sambil sedikit bertanya. Ya, Kyuubi benar-benar tidak membawa payung saat itu. Tapi gengsinya sebagai Namikaze kedua yang begitu tinggi membuatnya berusaha untuk tidak meminjam sesuatu pada orang lain dan memilih untuk menunggu hujan reda.

Tak menggubris kata-kata Itachi, pemuda berambut merah itu berusaha berjalan melewati Itachi. Namun tangan Itachi yang mulai dingin menahan lengannya. Kyuubi menatap Itachi dalam. Dia tahu Itachi tidak kuat menahan dingin. Lihat saja, badannya sudah seperti membeku sekarang.

"Kumohon, pulanglah," kata Kyuubi pelan. Iris merahnya menatap Itachi penuh khawatir. Itachi yang melihat itu akhirnya mengangguk dan menuruti kata-kata Kyuubi.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kyuubi." Tangannya mengelus pipi Kyuubi sebelum dia benar-benar beranjak dari sana. Wajah Kyuubi sedikti memerah melihat tatapan mata Itachi yang begitu penuh arti. Akhirnya dilihatnya Itachi berjalan menjauh darinya dan menatap punggung Itachi yang perlahan menghilang di balik gerbang sekolah.

"Ah, akhirnya dia pulang. Bisa mati dia kalau lama-lama di sini," gumam Kyuubi. Dia melihat hujan sedikit mereda dan memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan. Dia berlari hingga sampai ke depan gerbang sekolah dan merasakan hujan yang kembali deras. "Ck, _Kuso._"

"Mau payung?" tanya seseorang, suara yang dia kenal. Kyuubi menoleh ke samping kanannya dan mendapati Itachi tersenyum dan memayungi dirinya. Pakaian Itachi terlihat basah dan bibir Itachi terlihat pucat.

"Kau!" Kyuubi langsung mendekati Itachi dan otomatis payung yang digenggam Itachi bergerak memayungi mereka berdua. "Dasar keras kepala!" Kyuubi menggosok tangannya dan menempelkan tangannya pada kedua pipi Itachi. "Kau lihat! Kau pucat seperti mayat sekarang! Jangan buat aku merasa bersalah!"

Itachi menanggapi kata-kata Kyuubi hanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menggenggam telapak tangan Kyuubi yang melekat di wajahnya. "Hangat," gumamnya. Kyuubi tidak menjawab. Dia bergerak memeluk tubuh Itachi di hadapannya, menghangatkan tubuh Itachi. "Ayo, pulang. Sepayung berdua," ajak Itachi. Kyuubi mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ck, sudah terlanjur basah juga," gerutu Kyuubi.

Itachi tertawa pelan. Tangan kiri Itachi merangkul pundak Kyuubi mendekat padanya. Menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain. Wajah Kyuubi memerah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apalagi saat dia menatap Itachi.

'_Ada apa denganku?'_ batinnya bertanya. _'Apa aku jatuh cinta? Tidak.. tidak mungkin!'_

Pikiran Kyuubi benar-benar kalut sekarang. Itachi hanya memandangi Kyuubi yang sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya.

'_Sepertinya tak sia-sia aku membawa payung hari ini,' _ujar Itachi dalam hatinya.

Sepertinya hari hujan dan payung membawakan sebuah perasaan yang baru pertama kali di kenal oleh Kyuubi.

Cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pendek ._. Ini Drabble kan namanya? *plak***

**Ini pairing ItaKyuu pertamaku :3 Gomen ne kalau jelek. Sumpah deh, ini baru bangun tidur jam 1 dini hari dan langsung terlintas gambaran payung, hari hujan dan ItaKyuu -_-**

**Ya, sudah deh.**

**Mohon Review-nya *bow***


End file.
